tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Likability Is A Liability
This is the fifth episode of Survivor: Brazil-One World Challenges Reward Challenge: Idol Hands One member from both tribes will hold a handled pedestal with an idol on top. The goal is to knock the other person's idol from their pedestal. First tribe to score four wins reward. Reward: '''A Picnic '''Winner: Suelo Immunity Challenge: Sudden Death The castaways would race into a field to collect three bags containing letter tiles. Each time they untie a bag, they must bring it back to their station. Once they have collected all three bags they would untie them and start working on the two-word phrase. The first person to solve the phrase correctly wins immunity Winner: Michael Marks and Kelly Tiernan Story Night 12 Cielo returns from Tribal with Wendy yelling at her alliance, which wakes up the Suelo tribe. Wendy also attacks Kelly, causing the two to yell at each other. Liam calms Wendy down, saying Kelly is still the next to go (right in front of Kelly). Day 13 The tribes then meet for their next reward challenge. Since both tribes are equal in numbers, no one sits out. The first round is between Wendy and Stephanie. Wendy tries to outsmart Steph but nearly causes her own idol to fall. Steph takes that opportunity to knock out Wendy's idol, winning them their first point. The next round is Mark against Tyler. Tyler takes his time assessing Mark before lunging towards him. Mark jumps back which causes his idol to fall, scoring Cielo their first point. The next round is Sky and Violet. Violet distracts Sky by throwing her idol into the air and snacking the idol off her pole. The fourth round is between Trevor and Liam. Liam, who is shorter than Trevor, is unable to knock over his idol while Trevor effortlessly knocks down Liam's idol. The fifth round is Joanna and Riley. The two woman take their time staring each other down. Joanna then does the same thing Violet did and knocks down Riley's idol, winning Suelo reward. The Suelo tribe arrive to the picnic site and begin eating. Michael says that the win was a tribe win and tries to start a toast. Despite knowing it's an act, the Suelo tribe follows through with the toast. Stephanie takes out a napkin and feels something hard in it. She takes a peek and sees an idol clue. She takes out out and sneaks it into her bra before continue eating. After they are done eating, Stephanie shows Violet and Joanna the clue. At camp, Wendy and Liam go for a walk. Liam apologizes to Wendy and says he is serious about voting Kelly out next. Wendy forgives him and says they can't try and vote off allies anymore. Suelo returns from camp. After putting their belongings down, Steph makes up a lie, saying she is going to get water. She spends her time alone looking around for the idol but is unable to find it due to it being in Trevor's possession. While alone in the shelter, Tyler and Sky tell Joanna that if they swap next, they will be flipping to the them. Kelly informs Joanna of Liam's ability to lie and not to trust him. Joanna informs her alliance and Mark. Joseph, when alone with Trevor, shares his annoyance that Joanna shared alliance information with Mark. Wendy, knowing the Cielo idol is rehidden, goes out on her own. She searches around the waterwell and finds a lose rock. She takes it out and pulls out the idol. Day 14 Wendy wakes up her alliance and goes down to treemail to show them the idol. Riley voices her giddiness about keeping the idol away from the minority. Liam and Mike boast about their position. Riley then suggests hiding the idol so the minority and the Suelo tribe can't find it. Wendy agrees and buries it under under a tree. The four return to camp where Kelly is up tending to the fire. Liam makes fun of Kelly's position, telling her she is the next to go. Kelly flips Liam off which sparks an argument between Kelly and Liam, with Wendy insulting Kelly. The argument wakes everyone else up. Suelo comes to Kelly's defense, which worries Mike. In the afternoon, everyone decides to take a break from chores. Suelo decides to play cornhole to pass the time. However, Michael begins to order them around, saying that they can't play games and must continue doing chores. Stephanie brings up that Michael is lying in the shelter, with Michael saying he is saving his energy for the challenge. Day 15 The tribes meet for their next challenge. The tribes are shocked to learn that both tribes will be going to Tribal and voting someone out. Cielo runs the challenge first with Liam, Tyler, Wendy, and Kelly being the front runners, with Mike, Sky, and Riley lagging behind. Liam and Wendy collect their three bags first and run back to complete their phrase. However, they begin to struggle. This gives Kelly enough time to collect her bags and unscramble her phrase. Kelly barely beats Wendy for immunity, guaranteeing her safety. While Kelly celebrates her win, Liam and Wendy fume. Suelo then runs the challenge. Michael dominates the challenge and gets his three bags before anyone else can catch up. Michael begins his phrase before anyone else can get their second bag. By the time Stephanie and Joseph grab their third bag, Michael completes his phrase, winning him immunity. Both tribes return in a somber mood. Michael then gathers his tribe and says that because he won immunity, they must follow his lead in the vote. He then says they are voting Stephanie. Stephanie, who is in the Suelo group, berates Michael for his attitude. The two fight for a good five minutes before Violet takes Stephanie away. Watching from the shelter, Mark suggests voting Violet, saying that her and Stephanie are a tight duo and need to be split up. Joanna agrees but doesn't want to due to her alliance with Violet. Joanna then joins Joseph, Trevor, Violet, and Stephanie in the woods. Steph says that Mark is their only option since he is the lone outsider. Violet, Joseph, and Trevor agree while Violet is still unsure. Meanwhile, Wendy, Mike, Liam, and Riley sit around camp and mope. Wendy continues to complain about Kelly winning immunity. Tyler then approaches Riley and Mike to see if they will flip. Tyler says Wendy is basically running the show and needs to go. While Mike tells Tyler he is not flipping, Riley shows some interest with Wendy getting on her nerves. Mike informs Liam and Wendy about Tyler's scrambling and the three agree to vote him. Wendy tells Riley the vote and leaves. Before leaving for Tribal, Mike informs Wendy that Riley seemed like she was interested in flipping, which worries her. At Cielo's Tribal, Kelly tells Jeff that she needed immunity as Liam and Wendy would go on and on about how she was the next to go. Wendy says Kelly's win was all luck and doesn't deserve to stay in the game with Liam agreeing. This causes a fight between the three which Jeff stops. Jeff calls the tribe a hot mess and begins the vote. Despite Tyler's best efforts, Riley doesn't flip and joins her alliance in voting Tyler out in a 4-3 vote. Jeff then instructs Cielo to leave Tribal for Suelo's Tribal. At Suelo's Tribal, Stephanie brings up Michael's plan after the challenge, which was to vote her out. Michael calls Stephanie an old hag that weakens the tribe. However, the rest of the tribe disagrees, saying Stephanie is their strongest member. Michael then boats his physical ability, causing his tribemates to roll their eyes. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, Mark is surprised by the 5-1-1 vote against him. He leaves Tribal while Joanna hangs her head in sadness. Tribal Council 1 Voting Confessionals 1 Final Words 1 Tribal Council 2 Voting Confessionals 2 Final Words 2 Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Michael flips out after the vote. * A swap occurs! * Who will the swap screw over? Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Brazil-One World